Armoured Knight
|Gender = Male |Classification = Automaton |Puppeteer = Unknown (One of the Ten Benchwarmers) |Magic Circuit = Unknown |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is one of the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. Appearance Armored Knight is an automaton that is in the form of a male doll in a knight's armor. In the anime, Armored Knight's knight's armor is composed of a silver closed helm with a red horse hair plume on top of his head, covering his whole face, a vertically black striped white gorget on his neck, a black pauldron with white staple and pin fastenings, a white gardbrace on each of his shoulders with magenta staple and pin fastenings, a silver rerebrace on each of his upper arms, black elbow joints, a silver vambrace on each of his lower arms, a black gauntlet on each of his hands, a blue surcoat, a silver breast plate and a back plate, black faulds at his hips, a blue cape across his back, a silver cuisse on each of his thighs, a black poleyn with a sharp design on each of his knees, black knee joints, and black heeled pointed silver feet. In the manga, Armored Knight's knight's armor is composed of a helmet with a visor on top of his head, a gardbrace on each of his shoulder, an inner long sleeved linen undershirt with a band on each of his elbows, a surcoat, a breastplate, a cape across his back, trousers, and knee length boots. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, on Main Street, as Charlotte and Raishin were about to begin their battle, the Ten Benchwarmers, hiding from within the crowd of students, began their move. Morning Star Wielder, Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Dark Brown-haired Boy then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata in Conjunction Battle Formation. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Magic Circuit Unknown Equipment * or : A weapon composed of a silver tip and a black handle with four nozzles that can boost Armored Knight's attacks. The spear was used by Armored Knight in the light novel and in the anime. * : A weapon composed of a simple double edged blade and a simple hilt. The sword was only used by Armored Knight in the manga. References Category:Automatons